The practice of generating electrical power from free current winds (i.e., naturally occurring wind) is well known. A vaned body is connected to a power input shaft of an electrical power generating device, thereby forming a wind-driven electrical power generating apparatus. A generator and an alternator are examples of an electrical power generating device. In a mounted position, the vaned body is exposed to free wind currents such that they turn the power input shaft of the electrical power generating device. Rotation of the power input shaft at a sufficient rotational speed results in the electrical power generating device generating electrical power.
Generating electrical power from free wind currents is desirable for a number of reasons. One reason is that it reduces dependence on petroleum-based fuels. Another reason is that it does not directly contribute to environmental pollution. Still another reason is that it produces electricity at a relatively low cost. Accordingly, in geographic locations where free wind currents are common, generating electrical power from such free wind currents using a wind-driven electrical power generating apparatus is generally advantageous, desirable and useful.